Je t'aime, tu m'aimes nous ne nous aimons pas
by LicyLionyx
Summary: /Shônen-ai/ Vampire-fic/ Croyez vous aux créatures de la nuit ? Non ! Dommage...pour vous... Parce que moi, j'ai une bonne raison d'y croire... version retravaillée !
1. Qui suis je ?

**Bon, je me lance… **

**J'ai écrit cette fic parce que je trouvais que dans la catégorie "Beyblade" il n'y avait pas suffissament de "Vampires et autres créatures de la nuit". Donc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira : )**

**Série :** Beyblade

**Titre : **Je t'aime, tu m'aimes… nous ne nous aimons pas

**Couple** **: Yaoi **en prévision _(par contre je dirais pas entre qui et qui…mais c'est facile à deviner avec moi…)_

**Genre :** Romance / Science-Fiction

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Qui suis-je ?**_

* * *

Nul n'ignore les rumeurs concernant les vampires.

Ce sont des créatures maudites, ni mort ni vivant, régnant dans la nuit et profitant de l'obscurité pour attaquer ses proies et les vider de leur sang. Ces monstres sont capables de se transformer selon leur volonté en chauve-souris et en loups. Depuis plusieurs siècles, les hommes tentent de se débarrasser de ces fléaux avec des gousses d'ail et des pieux en bois.

Mais, on ne peut pas dire que cela marche vraiment, car après tout, je suis encore là.

Je crois que vous l'avez compris, je suis l'un des leur et mon plaisir est de déjouer les pièges et les ruses, des humains, visant à nous éliminer. Mais, c'est vraiment trop facile et à force, je commence à m'ennuyer. Quand je pense que j'étudie dans une grande université afin de finir mes études de droits et que je dois faire face à ces idiots d'exterminateurs.

J'en viendrai presque à regretter la solitude qui m'entourait dans le manoir familial.

Ce n'est pas que j'aime être seul, c'est juste que j'aimerai pouvoir vivre à peu prés normalement dans un endroit calme…avec quelqu'un si possible…

Pourquoi, vous partez. Je vais pas vous manger. Enfin…pas maintenant en tout cas.

Être un vampire aujourd'hui est plus facile que dans le passé, en effet, les hommes préfère croire que nous ne sommes que le fruit de leur imagination trop fertile et cherche des explications rationnelles à nos victimes. Pauvres d'eux. S'ils savaient à quel point, ils nous simplifient la vie.

A quoi je ressemble ? Comment dire, je suis extraordinairement, irrésistiblement beau…

Ne vous inquiétez pas tout les vampires sont ainsi. Nous sommes génétiquement conçu pour boire du sang et le sang de nos proies est plus appétissant si elles s'abandonnent complètement à nous.

C'est un jeu de séduction et pour nous aider nous possédons une aura particulièrement attractive, belle et sensuelle.

Aaah… Que c'est bon de se détendre après une dure journée…

Tiens, aurai-je hormis de vous dire que contrairement à certains de mes confrères (et consoeurs) je suis capable de sortir et de vivre le jour ? Pourquoi ? On va dire que c'est à cause du brassage génétique, après tout,ma mère était une humaine tout à fait normale et mon père, lui, était un vampire. J'aurai bien pu être un simple humain ou un simple vampire mais je dois me satisfaire de mon statut de demi-vampire, bien que cette situation ne soit pas facile à gérer.

Côté physique, je mesure 1m75, brun (je vais pas dire bleuté ?) et mes yeux améthystes sont assez gênant et puis impossible de passer inaperçu. De plus, cette spécificité fait fuir tout le monde.

La vie est d'un compliqué. Heureusement, que cet endroit existe. Les ballades au clair de lune, m'ont toujours fait du bien. Et au moins, dans ce cimetière à part les pilleurs de tombes et les autres créatures particulièrement attirés par la mort, il n'y a personne. Ce genre d'environnement m'apaise. Personne pour m'ennuyer….

« A l'aide ! »

A part, peut-être mon prochain repas. Je cherche l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et qu'est ce que je découvre… un adolescent presque mort de faim recroquevillé sur lui-même à côté d'une tombe.

Il y a vraiment des personnes qui en ont marre de la vie, c'est pas possible sinon.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » dis-je d'une voix plus froide que ce que j'aurai voulu.

Il me regarde et recommence à pleurer. Il a intérêt de s'arrêter car sinon, je le tue tout de suite.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Pourquoi, il ne bouge plus. Il n'est quand même pas mort de peur. Je n'ai encore rien fait…

« Maman… »

Quoi ! Attends là, j'ai manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Un mort ça ne parle pas. Donc, il dort et me prends pour sa mère…

Beurk ! Il m'a coupé l'appétit.

C'est vrai, je ne mange pas n'importe quoi et encore moins quelqu'un qui n'arrive même pas à faire la différence entre un vampire, près à vous tuer et sa mère…

Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, je l'ai amené chez moi. Et, ça n'a pas été facile vu qu'il est plus lourd que ce que je croyais. Enfin, c'est trop tard maintenant pour ce plaindre. Je prends le temps de le détailler et là, Ô surprise… Je ne sais pas si j'ai affaire à un garçon ou à une fille.

L'horreur, quoi.

Alors que j'essaie de comprendre ce phénomène, lui (ou elle) s'éveille et commence à me regarder avec ses grands yeux bleu nuit. Je suis de plus en plus confus. C'est un garçon trop efféminé. Je ne vois que cette solution.

« Je t'ai emmené chez moi après que tu… »

« Grrrrrrrrrr »

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. C'était son…ventre ?

« Tu as faim ? »

Il hoche la tête. J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. J'ai rien de comestible ici. Enfin, si lui. Son sang doit avoir bon goût, tout compte fait. Ah ! Je m'égare, là. Vite, il faut que je trouve un truc, n'importe quoi. Peut-être dans les placards.

Miracle ! Il y avait une boite de conserve. Je me demande même depuis quand elle est là ? Je déteste ce genre de nourriture et préfére les restos.

Pendant, qu'il mange, je me remet à l'observer.

Il est petit, possède une fine taille et ses cheveux bleus foncés, attachés par une simple cordelette, tombent jusque dans son dos, laissant quelques mèches rebelles retomber sur son visage. Il respire l'innocence.

Cet ange égaré vient de rencontrer un démon et qui ne tentent même pas de s'enfuir.

Bizarre.

« Pourquoi t'as pas peur de moi… » Poussais-je dans un soupir.

Il me regarde mais ne me répond pas. Je vais finir par penser qu'il est muet. Pourtant, je n'ai pas rêvé, tout à l'heure, il a bien parlé. Aaah, et voilà, maintenant j'ai mal à la tête. Moi qui voulais juste être tranquille.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Pourquoi, je lui dis ça, moi. Non, c'est vrai, je suis chez moi. J'arrive même plus à remplir ma fonction première : boire du sang humain. Je suis définitivement un cas désespéré. Lentement, je m'étale de tout mon long dans mon lit et commence à fixer le plafond. Tiens, je n'avais pas vu cette tâche brune dans le coin du mur. Que c'est calme.

« hmf »

Ou du moins presque.

« Maintenant que tu as mangé, tu peux partir. »

J'entends la porte se refermer. Il a compris. Je peux dormir en paix.

« Tu es un vampire ? »

Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'est pas parti… Heu, attends deux minutes, il a parlé et…

« Si tu pense que je suis un vampire, pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? »

Haussant simplement des épaules, il me répondit.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? »

Attends là, c'est pas du jeu ! On ne lui a jamais de ne pas répondre par une autre question.

« Qu'est ce que ? » m'exclamais-je en sentant mon lit s'affaisser à ma droite.

Non, il ne va pas.... Je suis en plein cauchemar, c'est pas possible sinon. Dites-moi, qu'il ne vient pas de s'installer dans mon lit ! Pincez-moi !

« Tyson est mon nom.»

Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé ! J'aurai du le laisser dans le cimetière et puis pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à boire son sang ? C'est comme si, il y avait une barrière. Et d'abord pourquoi il a pas peur des vampires ?!

Aaaah ! Je veux qu'il parte ! Je veux… Je veux… Tant pis, on verra ça demain. J'ai sommeil.

***********

Le lendemain, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Tyson dans l'appartement. Il était enfin parti.

Ce n'est pas que ça change quelque chose à mon quotidien, mais cette situation était quand même étrange. Fallait que je tombe sur un suicidaire. Ben, oui. Qui voudrait partager le même lit qu'un vampire ?

En ce moment, je crois que ma chance est partie en voyage et qu'elle se moque bien de ce qui peut m'arriver.

*********

Deux ans ont passé depuis cette nuit-là et je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois. Comment dire, ce n'est pas qu'il me manque mais ça me faisait un peu de compagnie.

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas un animal domestique mais n'empêche, en y réfléchissant bien ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

Quoi, moi amoureux ? Jamais !

Je ne suis absolument pas fasciné par ça mignonne petite frimousse aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. En plus, c'est un garçon et…et… Bon, j'abandonne. Je veux juste le revoir, devenir son ami, si possible et même plus…

A force de réfléchir, je me suis éloigné de mon chemin habituel. Je jette un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche avant de soupirer.

"Mais comment j'ai fais pour me retrouver dans les quartiers malfamé de la ville ?"

Autour de moi, ne se trouve que des immeubles plus ou moins délabrés et les rats vadrouillent librement dans la pénombre ambiante. Bon, pendant que j'y suis, pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation ? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à manger, par ici ?

Guettant ma prochaine victime, j'arrivai devant une sorte de bar où de nombreuses personnes s'étaient attroupées.

« Attrapez-le ! » S'écria une voix.

Tiens, qu'est ce qui se pass...

Un choc sur le torse me sorti de mes pensées. Baissant le regard qu'elle ne fut ma surprise lorsque je vis qui m'avais percuté.

« Tyson ?! »

Il me regarde, malgré tout ce temps, il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi mignon.

« QUI êtes-vous et COMMENT vous connaissez mon nom ? »

Les yeux hagards je continuais à le fixer cherchant à comprendre sa réaction. C'était une blague. Oui, voilà c'est sûrement ça. Le regard qu'il me lança me prouva pourtant le contraire.

Je n'arrive pas à parler. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de ce passer.

Tyson n'attendit pas plus et repartit en courant lorsque l'homme qui le poursuivait arriva vers nous.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas blessé. Ce gamin est une vraie calamité. »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

" C'est simple, ce gosse est maudit. Il attire la mort, rôde dans les cimetières et ne les quittent que pour nous voler de la nourriture. "

C'est bien ma veine. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Et en plus, une phrase de mon grand-père n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête : « Quand la vie n'est que chagrin et que tout espoir est vain, le monde dit : va ! » « La tombe dit …viens ! »

C'est le genre chose qui a le don pour vous casser le moral. Même si, en y réfléchissant bien, pour un vampire ça devrait être normal. Ben oui, l'humour macabre...

Aaah ! Pourquoi il est parti ? Et puis, moi, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit maudit. C'est même trop beau pour être vrai. Je crois juste qu'il a un grain et qu'il n'arrive pas à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.

J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. J'ai besoin de le voir. Je sais, je suis un cas désespéré, mais si vous étiez à ma place vous me comprendrez. Comment ça, « Non » ?! Laissez-moi tranquille, ça vous regarde pas !

Au plus loin que remonte ma mémoire, je ne pense avoir déjà été autant attaché à quelqu'un. Même pas mes parents et pour cause, c'est mon grand-père, Sir Hiwatari, qui m'a élevé, pour le meilleure et surtout pour le pire. Mais bon, il me déteste parce que je suis un hybride donc c'est normal.

Alors, comment expliquer qu'après avoir passé quelques heures avec ce Tyson, il me soit devenu indispensable. J'ai l'impression que mon jeu de séduction a fonctionné, mais sur moi, et non sur ma proie. Me voilà donc à errer dans le cimetière, lieu de notre première rencontre.

Je veux le revoir.

* * *

**A suivre !**

* * *

Alors, comment vous trouvez ? Reviews

**Pour la suite, j'avoue que je bloque un peu... Si vous avez des idées, elles sont les bien venues !! N' hésitez pas à me les laissez dans vos reviews !!! o**


	2. Amoureux ! Moi ? Jamais !

_**Chapitre 2 : Amoureux ! Moi ? Jamais !**_

* * *

J'avance, laissant mes pas me conduire au travers des tombes du vieux cimetière en m'enfonçant dans les hautes herbes, et dérangeant par la même occasion les rats et les serpents qui y vivent.

La nuit était vraiment sombre et l'air était glacé. Parfait environnement pour ranger les idées qui s'entrechoquent dans ma tête.

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrive devant une vieille bâtisse que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant. Vu l'état lamentable dans laquelle elle se trouve, je pourrai dire qu'il s'agit d'une crique abandonné depuis des siècles, et donc s'en aucune importance pour moi. Du moins, disons que je tente désespérément de m'en convaincre.

J'ai comme un drôle de pressentiment. Étrangement, ces mêmes ténèbres que j'aimais tant deviennent un cauchemar. J'ai même l'impression d'être aveugle face à leurs épaisseurs.

Pourquoi cet endroit me fait-il un tel effet ? Il m'attire et pourtant il m'effraie. Je m'approche de l'entrée et essai d'ouvrir la porte qui refuse de céder. Je m'en doutais, si la porte était ouverte ça aurait été trop facile. Par contre, il y a un carreau cassé à la fenêtre de gauche. Je n'ai qu'à passer la main pour l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Un fois rentré, je pû remarquer deux choses. La première, était que ça sentait le renfermé et la deuxième était qu'il y faisait plus froid que dehors. Il manquerait plus qu'un fantôme et ce sera parfait comme endroit hantée.

Mais bon, pour l'instant ça va. Je m'enfonce dans le noir, quelque chose m'attire. Le bruit de mes pas résonnaient autour de moi. Je commence à hésiter, cette ambiance ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

J'arrive devant ce qui semble être une porte et l'ouvre pour me retrouver dans une pièce sombre avec une fenêtre haute dont les vitres cassées laissent passer la lumière de la lune puis en baissant le regard je le vis. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je dû me laisser tomber sur le sol… Plusieurs questions sans réponses se bousculèrent dans ma tête mais elles furent très vite remplacées par autre chose ou plutôt par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il était là ! Recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il semblait si triste.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il venait de remarquer ma présence et il fallait que je me calme. Ou du moins que j'essaie.

« Je m'appelle Kai et nous nous sommes déjà rencontré il y a deux ans. »

Pourquoi il ne réagit pas ?! Attends, il va pas me refaire le coup du "J'te connais pas" ?

« Je hais les vampires. »

Deux de tension, tremblements, battements de cœur… Ce mec c'est l'empereur du mal, pas possible qu'il arrive à chaque fois à me tétaniser par des mots. Il m'a foutu la peur de ma vie !

« T'es encore là … »

Qu'est ce qu je peux dire ? "Ben oui, c'est normal puisque je suis attiré par toi". Et là, en plus de me prendre pour un cinglé, il va penser que je suis un pervers. Que le monde est cruel. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire.

« Je voulais te retrouver. Tu m'es précieux. »

Mince !! C'est sorti tout seul ! Mais, je ne peux pas lui mentir, tout de même, ça me fendrait le cœur. Du moins, si j'en avais un bien sûr. Et puis, je me sens plus léger maintenant. Je lui ai dis ce que je pensais, mais et lui ?

« Maintenant que tu as fais ce que tu voulais faire, oublis moi ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. Disparais ! »

« Mais je voulais juste… »

« Oubli moi !! »

Il se moque de moi là. C'est pas possible sinon. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

« Et tu crois que c'est facile de t'oublier !! Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé !! Jour et nuit, je ne pense qu'à toi et ça m'énerve !! Tu ne peux savoir combien de fois, j'ai désiré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré !! Maintenant au moins, je sais pourquoi tout le monde dit que tu est maudit, tu es un monstre !! Même moi qui suis un vampire je ne traite pas les autres comme s'il n'était que de la vermine !! J'aurai aimé que tu disparaisses de ma mémoire, non, carrément de mon existence !! Monstre !! »

Et voilà, j'arrive plus à me calmer. Tout ce que je gardais pour moi, ressort sans que je puisse m'arrêter. Il l'a cherché. Il n'avait pas à me dire ce genre de chose. Tiens ?

Qu'est ce que… Il pleure.

« Je ne t'avais rien demandé… Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser dans le cimetière ! Si, j'étais mort cette nuit-là rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Je suis un monstre, tu l'as bien vu !! »

Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Si quelqu'un m'entend achevez-moi, sil-vous plaît… J'ai blessé la personne que je désire le plus au monde.

Voir ses larmes couler le long de ses joues par ma faute brise mon cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'était. J'ai envie de le consoler. J'ai envie de l'aimer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. D'aimer cette âme meurtri. Qui s'est emparée de la mienne. Je regrette ce que je lui ai dit. Finalement, c'est bien moi le monstre.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose. Alors écoute moi bien car je n'aime pas me répéter.»

Je m'avance jusqu'à lui, à chaque pas mon cœur s'emballe s'en que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Arrivé à ça hauteur, j'avance ma main vers lui.

Dans ma tête se tient un grand débat pour savoir comment je dois me comporter dans une telle situation. C'est mon corps qui m'a fournit la réponse car sens que je ne m'en rende compte ma main avait atterrit sur sa joue encore humide.

Normal me direz-vous puisse qu'il pleure mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact. Et en réponse à cela, il a violemment retiré ma main de sa joue et tente de s'enfuir.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre une seconde fois dans la nature. Il est presque arrivé à la porte que je m'empresse de bloquer. Dans un sens, ça a du bon d'être une créature de la nuit, je me suis déplacé à la vitesse de l'éclair et sans me fatiguer, en plus.

Avant qu'il ne m'échappe de nouveau, je l'attrape par le bras et le bloque contre le mur en plaquant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Je m'approche de lui et ne m'arrête que lorsque je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, je le sens, il a le souffle court et son odeur devient plus entêtante.

Je crois que je vais finir par devenir fou, non, c'est déjà fait : je suis fou de lui !

« Je crois que je t'aime trop pour réussir à t'oublier. »

Voilà, c'est dit.

Je ferme les yeux et nos lèvres se sellent en un baiser que je veux chaste. Il ne me rejette pas, mais semble surpris. Je crois que le comprend, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'embrasserai ainsi un garçon. Comme on dit : « L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

Une fois que je l'eus lâché, il se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol, se recroquevilla et se remit à pleurer en silence. Je ne savais pas comment le réconforter mais je pense que ma présence auprès de lui l'aidera plus que de simple mot car il ne se sentira plus seul. Il ne sera plus jamais seul. Qu'il le veuille ou non, je resterai à ses côtés.

Le temps passa et il s'endormit à même le sol. A le voir ainsi, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Il a l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dort, on dirait un ange. Mon ange. Je le pris doucement dans mes bras, en tentant de ne pas le réveiller, pour le ramener chez moi. Quand j'y repense, ça me donne envie de rire car c'est presque qu'ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois.

Coïncidence ? Non, je ne le pense pas.

**********

Pour la deuxième fois quelqu'un dort dans mon lit Mais cette fois, je ne suis pas près à le laisser partir, quitte à veiller toute la nuit assit sur une chaise. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir autant qu'un humain.

Je l'entends respirer calmement et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Sourire devant ce bel éphèbe qui dort dans mon lit, comme-ci les derniers événements n'avait pas eu lieu. Qui croirait qu'il y a quelques heures encore il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps ?

Ma main ce pose de nouveau dans ses cheveux. Je me sens si bien auprès de lui.

Petit à petit, ma main descend à sa joue que je caresse doucement. J'aurai pu rester des heures à le regarder dormir si mon attention n'avait pas été attirée à son cou. Je venais d'y remarquer une étrange marque de couleur rouge représentant presque quatre tâches de sang.

Ma première idée fut que Tyson avait du se faire mordre par un autre vampire, cette pensée réussit à me mettre de mauvaise humeur, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait marqué de sa marque mais non, c'était impossible, ne soyons pas pessimiste. Si cela avait été des morsures de vampire, il y aurai eu deux marques or il y en a quatre.

Cela ne peut signifier qu'un chose : Tyson en est un ! Comment ce fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt !

* * *

**A suivre !**

**Alors, on est en plein suspense :**

**Qui est Tyson ? Pourquoi le dit-on maudit ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

_**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews dans le chapitre précédent et particulièrement Luna115 et SNT59 qui m'ont envoyé quelques idées pour la suite.**_

**Bien sûr vos idées sont toujours les bienvenues et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews !!!**


	3. Qui es tu ?

**_Chapitre 3 : Qui es-tu ?_**

* * *

J'aurai dû le remarquer avec l'étrange odeur de nature qui l'accompagne.

Mon aïeul s'en serait rendu compte de suite. On avait beau ne pas s'entendre, je dois avouer qu'il en savait bien plus que moi sur les phénomènes étranges. Et pour cause, c'est un vampire pur souche, c'est-à-dire qu'il vit depuis très très longtemps et qu'il déteste les humains qu'il considère comme des être inférieur et ne veut pas être mêlé à leurs existences.

J'aurai bien aimé voir sa tête le jour où mon père, son fils et donc lui aussi vampire de souche, lui a présenté ma mère, simple mortelle. Je crois que vous comprenez pourquoi il ne m'aime pas. Pour lui, je suis une erreur de la nature qu'il a eu la noblesse d'élever après la « mystérieuse » disparition de mes parents.

Mais bon, je me souviens que lorsque j'étais petit, il m'avait parlé d'une telle marque. C'était lors d'un cours sur les créatures vivants la nuit comme les vampires, les esprits et les garous. Seul les derniers m'avaient intéressé surtout ces hommes capables de se métamorphoser en loup. Des êtres maudits victimes du destin et leurs transformations pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment de leur vie. Il suffisait d'avoir été mordu ou l'un de ses ancêtres, par un garou. Leurs morsures se distinguaient des notre car elle laissaient comme marque les quatre crocs acérés de leur porteur.

Quatre crocs.

Me voila donc à jouer la baby-sitter d'un garou qui est, disons le carrément, mignon, sexy et extrêmement cruel pour oser m'oublier. Je suis sûrement le demi-vampire le plus canon qu'il existe dans le monde. C'est vrai, aucune des personnes qui ont croisé ma route n'ont dis le contraire et pour cause, aucune n'a survécus. Mais bon, ce qui me préoccupe surtout pour l'instant, c'est comment je peux faire pour l'obliger de rester avec moi ?

Je pourrais l'attacher avec une corde. Mais dans ce cas, il aura une bonne raison de me détester. Je bloque toutes les issus. Non, sinon comment je vais faire pour sortir ? Galère... J'en ai marre, je veux juste qu'il reste avec moi parce qu'il en a envie et non le forcer. Es-ce trop demander ? Et puis, c'est quoi son histoire à dormir debout ? Quand on déteste les vampires, on ne dort pas avec eux dans le même lit. C'est logique pourtant !

« Tu pourrais retirer ta main de mon visage, je ne suis pas une peluche. »

Il est réveillé ! Je fais quoi maintenant, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'établir mon plan « anti-fuite » !

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! »

« Alors tu es bien comme les autres. Laisse-moi partir. »

« Hors de question, garous ? »

« Tu sais ce que je suis ? »

« La morsure à ton cou. »

Pourquoi me lance-t-il un regard aussi effrayant ? Ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne faille pas !

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour croire que je vais t'obéir. Je ne suis pas un animal domestique à qui on dit de ne pas bouger. »

Cette remarque eue pour effet de me contrarier. Comment pouvait-il dire que mes sentiments étaient faux ? Je me sentis désemparé face à son attitude menaçante, toutes répliques de ma part étaient inutiles. De plus, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir revenir sur son jugement, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux. Dans ce regard rempli de haine à mon égard que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer et de baisser ma tête.

« Tyson. » prononçais-je dans un murmure destinait à moi seul.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi ridicule et lâche de mes réactions. J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce sentiment fut très vite remplacé par un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? La réponse m'apparut de plein fouet, mon appartement était à présent plongé dans un silence angoissant. Relevant la tête, j'en compris la cause : il était reparti.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Je courais à vive allure à travers les rues de la ville. Fouillant dans chaque recoin. Peut importe le temps que cela prendrait, j'avais besoins de le savoir prés de moi. De sentir sa présence à mes côtés. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je me rendais compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus précieux et de plus puissant que l'or dans notre société et cette chose c'est lui qui en avait la clé : l'amour ! Ce sentiment m'étouffait. Je me sentais si bien et en même temps si mal. Toutes mes émotions étaient contradictoires et cela me perturbait.

Et puis il y avait Tyson. Sans que je sache pourquoi, à chaque fois que je tente de l'approcher, c'est comme si un « mur invisible » se créait exprès pour nous séparer. Pourquoi ? Encore une question sans réponse. Sans m'en rendre compte, dans ma course folle, j'avais atteint l'entrée du cimetière et la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps.

Trois heures de recherche furent nécessaire pour parcourir l'ensemble du cimetière mais je l'avais enfin retrouvé. Il se trouvait près de la crique.

« Tyson ! »

Le regard qu'il me lança me fit froid dans le dos. A cet instant précis avec ses yeux injectés de sang, j'eus presque envie de courir. J'ai bien dis presque...

« Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à me retrouver ? »

Nous y revoilà.

« Je… »

« Tout compte fait, je ne souhaite pas le savoir. »

« Attends ! Je… »

« Tu es un vampire ! Je les hais ! Je te hais ! Pourquoi ne le comprends-tu pas ! »

« Je suis sûr que ta vie n'a pas était facile mais je ne suis pas comme les autres vampires ! »

« Si tu l'es. Tu te moque de moi et de mes sentiments comme les autres. Je te déteste. »

« Je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal ! Je t'aime ! »

« Menteur, ces mots ne veulent rien dire de la part d'un être comme toi ! »

Même s'il ne le montre pas, il lui manque quelque chose de fondamental. Il ne sait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments et à peur de voir sa confiance réduit à néant. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup à ce niveau.

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

Au fond, lui aussi doit avoir des sentiments à mon égard. J'en suis certains. Et puis, on a tout de même déjà dormi ensemble dans le même lit. C'est une preuve.

« Recules ! »

Je veux y croire. Je veux croire que mon amour est réciproque.

« Arrêtes !!»

Le cri qu'il poussa me fit sortir de mes pensées et je remarqua que je n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Sur les traits de son visage, je pouvais lire une immense peur et cela ne joua pas en sa faveur. Cette peur qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvait lors de nos dernières rencontres. Cette peur qu'inconsciemment je cherchais pour me protéger de mes sentiments. Cette peur que je pouvais enfin découvrir chez lui eu un étrange effet sur moi, elle m'excitait.

Je vis alors, derrière mon ange de la nuit, que le mur de la crique n'était pas si éloigné de nous. Je crois avoir laissé échapper un sourire sardonique car ses yeux se mirent à laisser échapper non seulement de la peur mais aussi une profonde méfiance. Et il a raison !

Je le plaqua brutalement contre le mur et n'attendant pas cette réaction, je me saisis de ses lèvres. Ce baiser était passionnel. Je voulais y faire ressortir tous mes sentiments à son égard. Il tenta de se débattre mais lorsqu'un goût âcre et sucré si mêla, il abandonna et notre échange devint de plus en plus sauvage.

Je sentis que je n'étais plus le seul à me laisser enivrer par le plaisir. Ses instincts de bête reprenaient le dessus et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Malheureusement, je manque d'oxygène se fit bientôt sentir et nous dûmes nous séparer. Je me mis à le regarder intensément en le libérant de ma poigne.

Face au plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, Tyson tremblait de tous ses membres et il n'arrivait pas à cacher le désir qui s'était encré dans ces yeux. Je remarqua alors le mince filé de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre supérieure et l'odeur alléchante qui en résultait. Mon excitation eu pour effet de faire ressortir mes canines. C'était donc de là que venait le goût acre.

« Pardon d'être ce que je suis. » Murmurais-je en me penchant à son oreille droite.

Ce que je veux le plus c'est le savoir heureux près de moi. Et pour cela, je suis près à tout ! Seulement, pour lui, seul une chose pourrait le rendre heureux… Et cette chose, c'est l'amour d'un être cher. Même s'il ne me considère pas encore comme tel, moi, je ne le laisserai jamais.

C'est drôle, hein ?

Un humain vampire ou un vampire avec une âme… C'est pitoyable, selon un certain point de vue… Mais si grâce à cela il reste à mes côtés, ça me suffit.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un vampire égoïste, snobe et prétentieux…comme l'est mon grand-père. Mais, je suis aussi muni d'une âme et de sentiment humain. Je suis capable d'aimer. Et je t'aime, toi. »

Je le vis ouvrir ses yeux d'étonnement, et là c'est moi qui fus surpris : je pleurais. Cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. J'avais réussi à cacher ces larmes aux yeux de mon entourage et pourtant, en face de lui, elles coulaient librement. Je ne voulais plus faire machine arrière, il fallait que je déverse ce que j'avais sur mon cœur.

« Moi-même, j'ai du mal à l'accepter... Mais quelle que soit la raison de cet amour, je ne peux pas effacer ce sentiment. Nous sommes tous deux des créatures de la nuit. Nous portons donc un lourd secret qu'il n'est pas facile à accepter. Nos blessures, autant physique que psychologique, prendront du temps avant de guérir et peut-être ne s'effaceront jamais… Mais à deux, nous arriverons à y faire face. Je serai toujours là pour toi et je te protègerai même au péril de ma vie. »

Son amour est la seule chose que je souhaite avoir car il est mon calice, je le sens.

« Si tu penses ce que tu dis, alors je veux bien te laisser une chance. »

Il garde la tête baissée et sa voix est encore marqué par les émotions qu'il vient de ressentir. Une chance, c'était la seule chose que je souhaitais de sa part.

« Apprends-moi à t'aimer et je resterai avec toi à jamais. »

Je ne peux me retenir et me mets à rire face à cette déclaration. Devant le regard interloqué que me lance mon âme-soeur, je ne peux que tenter de m'expliquer.

« Je pense être sur la bonne voie, après tout, j'ai bien réussi à te faire éprouver du désir pour moi, tout à l'heure. »

Mauvaise réponse. Faut que je me rattrape.

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis vraiment... »

Mince ! Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler le mot dont j'ai besoin, c'est pourtant pas un mot compliqué.

« ...Heureux ? »

Je lui lance un regard surpris et il se met à rougir avant de détourner sa tête.

« Oui, je suis heureux, tant que tu reste avec moi. »

Le sourire qu'il me lança fit chavirer mon cœur. Il était si beau avec une telle expression. Éclairé par les doux rayons lunaires je le trouvait resplendissant.

« Maintenant, que dirais-tu de venir chez-moi ? Après tout, on a quelque chose à terminer. Tu l'as dis toi-même, je dois t'apprendre à m'aimer. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

C'est pourtant pas difficile à deviner. Il m'excite et après il me pose ce genre de question comme s'il ne savait pas que je le voulais. Sa naïveté le rend horriblement cruel.

« J'ai pas envie que nous terminions la nuit dans ce cimetière. Un lit serait plus approprié. »

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

« Je rigole. Aller, tu viens ? »

Il hésite dans un sens je le comprends, mes hormones ne veulent pas se calmer. Mais il va bien falloir patienter avant de véritablement m'approprier son corps.

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je t'arrache tes attributs masculins. »

Le pire, c'est qu'il en est capable et toute envie à son égard s'est dissipée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Promis, je ne te ferais rien. »

Enfin pour l'instant car nous avons l'éternité devant nous.

_**

* * *

**_

**Fin !**

Voilà c'est fini ! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite un jour mais je suis contente d'avoir pû retravailler mon ancienne version de cette fic ^__^

Merci à vous de l'avoir suivi ainsi que pour vos reviews ! Dernièrement, j'ai ouvert un forum spécialement sur le yaoi dans Beyblade (en plus c'est le premier forum francophone sur ce thème) J'espère vous retrouver là-bas et voilà l'adresse !

http : // beyblade-yaoi . xooit . fr


End file.
